


Mollymauk

by lauramebob



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 18:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18267242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauramebob/pseuds/lauramebob
Summary: The Mighty Nein are reminded of an old friend.





	Mollymauk

Fjord leaned back against the side of the ship, weight braced on his arms as he tilted his head back to better to observe their stalker.

 

For the umpteenth time that day the bird gave a shrill cry as it rode on an updraft. Fjord thought back to slow days up on deck when Vandren would quiz him on the various seabirds they heard, giving him an affectionate cuff round the ear if he caught Fjord trying to sneak a peek at the sky. 

 

Fjord had long since learnt how to tune out the cacophony of bird calls that sometimes accompanied a voyage, or else find some comfort in it. Other people onboard however…

 

He didn’t think anything of Nott hopping up on a barrel next to him until he saw her raise her crossbow. 

“Don’t!” He barked out harsher than he expected and earning a few looks from the rest of the Nein. Nott narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth to argue but Fjord cut her off, “never kill a seabird Nott.”

 

Nott sneered slightly, “What is that some sailor superstition? They’re rats with wings!”

 

Fjord once again turned his attention to the bird, “Albatross on a voyage is good luck. And that one there,” he jerked his head as the bird flew out of the sun’s glare "is called a -”

“Mollymauk.” Caleb almost whispered, recognising the bird from a picture he’d seen in a book now that he actually bothered to observe it, “it’s called a Mollymauk.”

 

Nott looked like she’d been slapped in the face and practically threw the crossbow away from her whilst the rest of the Nein collectively took in the significance of this, coincidental or otherwise. 

 

Jester was the first to break the stupor, skipping over to Nott and Fjord.“Hi Molly!” She shouted, waving frantically at the bird and earning a few strange looks from other crew members, “We missed you!”

 

“I didn’t!” Beau called out, although the words held no bite, “Turns out you’ll always be an annoying asshole!”

The bird gave another series of short cries.

“Fucker's still laughing at me.” Beau muttered, eyes suspiciously wet.

 

Nott cupped her hands, “Sorry for almost shooting you!” She called out earnestly, “I promise I’m still only stealing from grumpy people!”

 

“He knows Nott.” caleb reassured her, eyes fixed on the albatross as it swooped slightly closer.

 

As the day wore on, the shrill bird cries sounded more like boisterous laughter, the setting sun staining white feathers various shades of red and lilac.


End file.
